creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hipnotic Shiro and Blind Susan
Ten dzień był wyjątkowo gorący. A przecież był dopiero kwiecień, a wizja topienia się na słońcu w środku lata jakoś nie wydawała mi się przyjemna. W dodatku autobus stanął w korku, co dodatkowo potęgowało moją frustrację. Specjalnie wyszłam wcześniej z domu, żeby zjawić się na komendzie na czas, ale kierowca najwyraźniej postanowił pogorszyć opinię o mojej punktualności wśród kolegów z pracy taty. Jako córka komendanta powinnam świecić przykładem dla innych. Mogłabym się wytłumaczyć tym, że praca w policji mnie nie interesuje, ale każdy kto mnie znał bliżej wiedział, że to mijałoby się z prawdą. Tropienie przestępców, stanie na straży prawa, to mnie niezwykle fascynowało. Jedyną przeszkodą stanowiło moje lenistwo. Mogłam zrobić dosłownie wszystko by dostać chociaż kilka minut dłużej snu. Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie gwałtowne posunięcie się autobusu do przodu. W końcu. Jeszcze tylko około 6 minut i będę na miejscu. *** Zatrzymałem się pod starym budynkiem i oparłem o jego odrapaną z tynku ścianę. Zacisnąłem mocniej węzeł zawiązany nad raną na moim prawym ramieniu. Powoli przestawała krwawić, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. O ile nie nabawię się całkowitego odcięcia dopływu krwi do ręki i zacznie mi tu gnić. No, może bez przesady, ale skąd miałem wiedzieć co się wtedy stanie, nie znałem się na medycynie. Usłyszałem kroki. Wiedziałem, że to ci mężczyźni, którzy biegli za mną. Że też musiałem być takim idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Zrobiłem się ostatnio zbyt pewny siebie i tego, że jestem niewykrywalny. Teraz już tak nie było. Widzieli mnie, moją twarz. Mężczyźni z każdą sekundą zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym byłem. Niewiele myśląc wskoczyłem do dużego śmietnika stojącego niedaleko i zaszyłem się w cuchnących odpadkach. Kryjówka być może zbyt oczywista, ale jeśli Lily nie popełni żadnego błędu, to wystarczyło bym nie był widoczny. O skuteczność mojej taktyki byłem bardziej niż pewny… spokojnie, nie tak jak o moją rzekomą niewykrywalność. Po kilku minutach zaczęło mi brakować powietrza. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać tego odoru, ale musiałem siedzieć cicho dopóki nie usłyszę charakterystycznego dźwięku oznaczającego, że plan się powiódł. W końcu rozległ się plusk, po którym nastąpiło stukanie i szuranie, na końcu znowu plusk i odgłos włączonej suszarki do włosów. Tą dziwną kompozycję wymyślił Seven, haker, który odpowiada za… właściwie za wszystko nie licząc zadań, które wymagają siły fizycznej, bo to była moja działka. Z kolei do Lily należało odciągnięcie wroga ode mnie. Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że to ona ma najbardziej niebezpieczne i ryzykowne zadanie, ale kto by o cokolwiek oskarżał zwykłego psa? – Lily? Wróciłaś po mnie? – wyjrzałem ze śmietnika wdychając głęboko świeże powietrze. No, może po prostu świeższe od tego, którym musiałem oddychać zanurzony w śmieciach. Przed sobą ujrzałem małego pieska o czarno–białym ubarwieniu. Szybko wyskoczyłem z kubła i kucnąłem by wziąć ją na ręce, ale ona, czując mój nieciekawy zapach, odsunęła się ode mnie. Czasami zastanawiałem się jak zwykły pies może zachowywać się wręcz jak normalny człowiek. No, może nie jadła sztućcami i nie załatwiała swoich potrzeb w kiblu, ale poza tym swoje zachowanie miała całkiem podobne do ludzi. I była niesamowicie inteligentna. Oraz piękna. Tak, wiem, każdy właściciel wychwala swojego psa, podobnie jak rodzic własne dziecko, ale to nie była tylko moja opinia. Wyciągnąłem rękę w jej stronę i ściągnąłem z jej tylnej łapy krótkofalówkę, skonstruowaną w całości przez Seven. Co najdziwniejsze, znaliśmy się już tyle lat, a pomimo tego ja nawet nie znałem jego prawdziwego imienia. – Shiro… bzzt… wracacie już? – odezwał się głos z krótkofalówki. – Tak. – odparłem. – Przygotuj mi proszę kąpiel z bąbelkami. Jestem zmęczony. – Może jeszcze wino i jakąś gorącą laskę, żeby ci ulżyła, co? – zadrwił. – Czytasz mi w myślach. – uśmiechnąłem się, co było słyszalne w moim głosie. Z krótkofalówki rozległo się westchnięcie i byłem pewny, że w tym momencie chłopak przewrócił oczami. – Jesteś pewien, że tym razem nikt cię nie śledzi? Nie chcę mieć w bazie nieproszonych gości. – Masz mnie za idiotę? Tym razem jest ze mną Lily, więc możesz być spokojny. – Och, no tak, zapomniałem, że twój pies jest mądrzejszy od ciebie. *** – Tato, proszę, proszę, proooszę… – padłam na kolana przed ojcem posyłając w jego stronę błagalne spojrzenie. On jednak był nieugięty. – Już raz mi pozwoliłeś zająć się jedną sprawą. Miałam owocny rezultat, prawda? – Susan, tym razem mamy do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą. To zbyt poważne, by ci powierzyć. – Poradzę sobie. – Tak samo jak sobie radzisz z wczesnym wstawaniem? – Dzisiaj wstałam wcześnie, tylko autobus się wlekł. – Takie wymówki też będziesz wciskać mordercy gdy przypadkiem on znajdzie cię pierwszy? Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nie będę powierzał ci ważnych spraw tylko dlatego, że jesteś moją córką. – A może powinieneś to zrobić właśnie dlatego, że jestem twoją córką? Znasz mnie najlepiej i z pewnością wiesz, że dam radę. – Znam cię na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nie dasz rady. Koniec tematu. – westchnął po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i świdrowałam wyjście morderczym wzrokiem. Dlaczego nie mógł dać mi szansy? Przecież starałam się jak mogłam, by jak najlepiej przed nim wypaść i co? Tropienie seryjnego mordercy pewnie zostanie przydzielone jakiemuś fajtłapowatemu policjantowi, a później nie dziwota, że rodziny ofiar są oburzone postępowaniem policji. Wypuściłam powietrze z ust, na których chwilę później wykwitł uśmiech. Skoro nie mogę pomóc w śledztwie jako policjant, zrobię to samodzielnie. *** Siedziałem na krześle przy biurku, po którego drugiej stronie był Seven i wręcz zabijał mnie spojrzeniem swoich niespotykanych złotych oczu. Dobrze, że były ukryte za szkłami okularów inaczej mógłby nawet ciskać piorunami w moją stronę. Jego czerwone puszyste włosy lśniły w blasku lamp. Był ubrany w swój codzienny strój, czyli biały podkoszulek, jasnopomarańczową bejsbolówkę i czarne spodnie z brązowym paskiem. Uwielbiał chodzić w samych skarpetkach, których wszystkie pary były śnieżnobiałe. Jak często podłoga była sprzątana, że nigdy ich sobie nie pobrudził? – Powiesz coś w końcu? – odezwałem się chcąc przerwać tą niezręczną ciszę i mieć rozmowę z nim już za sobą. – Mówiłeś, że zająłeś się wszystkim. – warknął. – Ciała sprzątnięte, brak świadków, żadnych śladów morderstwa. – Bo tak jest. – mruknąłem znudzony kiwając głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. – Ach tak? To powiedz mi w takim razie, dlaczego gliny zaczęły węszyć w pobliżu miejsca zbrodni? Rozszerzyłem oczy. Jak to? Czyli jednak nie wszystko potoczyło się po mojej myśli. To nie był mój szczęśliwy dzień. – I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jak to wszystko zatuszować, żeby nikt się nie skapnął, że ktoś mieszał w ich dowodach? Może po prostu cię im wydam? Będę miał spokój i przy okazji dostanę jakąś nagrodę. Ostatnimi czasy jesteś w wysokiej cenie. Gwałtownie podniosłem się z krzesła, wskoczyłem na biurko i kucnąłem tuż przy nim chwytając jego szyję w swoje dłonie. Zacisnąłem palce na jego skórze. – Zorientuję się jeśli piśniesz choć słowo. Jak zechcesz mnie wydać, zabiję cię. Seven posłał w moją stronę jedynie drwiący uśmieszek. Nic sobie nie robił z moich gróźb. Obydwaj wiedzieliśmy dlaczego. – Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli ja zginę, twoja ukochana Lily również przestanie oddychać. A tego byś chyba nie chciał, prawda? Zacisnąłem zęby, po czym puściłem go i zeskoczyłem z biurka ruszając w stronę wyjścia. – A ty dokąd? – Wyręczyć cię w zatuszowaniu tej sprawy. *** Szłam zdenerwowana w kierunku mojego domu. Nie dość, że tata nie dopuścił mnie do jakiegokolwiek udziału w śledztwie, to jeszcze uciekł mi ostatni autobus i teraz muszę iść kawał drogi w deszcz. Niesamowite jak szybko pogoda może się zmienić. Może to dlatego, że rano zbyt mocno przygrzewało. Spojrzałam w bok. Po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdowały się stare bloki, w których pełno przestępców. Ale to szybka droga by dotrzeć do domu w mniej niż 15 minut, inaczej musiałabym iść naokoło co zajęłoby mi znacznie dłużej. Niewiele myśląc pokierowałam swoje kroki w stronę ciemnej uliczki. Jeśli będę ostrożna, to uda mi się bezpiecznie przejść. Poza tym miałam broń. Po kilku minutach spokojnego chodu na mojej drodze stanął nieduży czarno–biały piesek. Z początku chciałam po prostu go minąć i iść dalej, ale w miarę jak się zbliżałam, zwierzę zaczęło na mnie szczekać i warczeć. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Podejrzewałam wściekliznę, ale nie widziałam toczącej się piany z pyska, więc zwątpiłam w tą tezę. Nagle piesek podbiegł do mnie i ugryzł w nogę dalej warcząc. Syknęłam z bólu. Ta łajza miała naprawdę ostre kły. Z całej siły zamachnęłam się nogą i odrzuciłam psa kilka metrów przed siebie. Zwierzę z piskiem uderzyło o ziemię, ale po chwili wstało i… po prostu usiadło. Nawet nie warczało. To dopiero było dziwne. Już miałam ruszyć dalej korzystając z okazji, że piesek mnie nie chce atakować, ale dojrzałam ruch w ciemności za nim. Przestraszyłam się. Próbowałam wypatrzeć tam postać, ale bezskutecznie. Sięgnęłam po broń, ale moja dłoń natrafiła tylko na pustą przestrzeń. – Szukasz może tego? – usłyszałam złowieszczy szept tuż koło mojego ucha, po czym poczułam czyjąś kościstą dłoń na ramieniu i lufę mojego pistoletu przy skroni. Przełknęłam ślinę. Jakim cudem zdążył go wyciągnąć tak, że nawet nie poczułam? Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na psie, który teraz stał i merdał wesoło ogonem. Domyśliłam się, że stoi za mną właściciel tej łajzy. Nie potrafiłam opanować drżenia swojego ciała. Co teraz będzie? Czy stanę się kolejną ofiarą? To nie mógł być nikt inny tylko ten seryjny morderca. Ciekawe jak zareaguje tata, kiedy ujrzy ciało swojej córki. A może w ogóle nie ujrzy? Może mnie spali, zakopie 5000 metrów pod ziemią, albo potnie na kawałeczki i rzuci wilkom na pożarcie? – Spokojnie, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Przynajmniej nie teraz. – zaśmiał się cicho, co spowodowało, że wzdrygnęłam się. Do czego niby jestem mu potrzebna, że nie chce mnie zabijać? – Bardzo mi przykro, ale musisz teraz na chwilę zapaść w sen. – po tonie jego głosu słyszałam, że się uśmiecha. Poczułam jak odsuwa od moje skroni pistolet, a następnie uderzył mnie czymś ciężkim w głowę i straciłam przytomność. *** Siedziałem na fotelu w swoim pokoju i obserwowałem jak dziewczyna śpi oddychając miarowo. Jej długie fioletowe włosy rozsypały się na poduszce, a prosta grzywka przykleiła jej się do czoła. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się patrząc na nią. Córka komendanta. Może dostarczyć większej ilości informacji o śledztwie niż nawet Seven. Lily uniosła łebek i zeskoczyła z moich kolan kierując się w stronę drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły, a w nich stanął czerwonowłosy chłopak. Na jego nosie znajdowały się okulary, które tym razem miały oprawkę w panterkę. – Kupiłeś nowe? – spytałem wskazując na jego twarz. Seven w milczeniu kiwnął głową, po czym podszedł do mnie chwycił dwa palce kosmyk moich jasnoniebieskich, sięgających do połowy pleców włosów. – Mógłbyś je w końcu ściąć. Wyglądasz jak baba. – westchnął, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę. – Nadal nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł. Wręcz fatalny! Przyprowadziłeś tu córkę komendanta i myślisz, że tak po prostu stanie po naszej stronie i będzie naszym szpiegiem? Cholera wie, czy oni tego nie ukartowali i w rzeczywistości ona nie będzie informować ich na bieżąco o naszych zamierzeniach? – Nie wrzeszcz tak. Obudzisz ją. – przyłożyłem swój sztuczny palec do ust w geście uciszenia. – Za późno. – mruknął i machnął ręką w stronę łóżka. *** Obudziły mnie czyjeś męskie głosy. Słychać było jakby się o coś kłócili, ale zbyt bardzo mnie bolała głowa, by się przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie. Otworzyłam powoli oczy i od razu oślepiło mnie jasne światło. Pierwsze co to pomyślałam, że trafiłam do szpitala. Ale łóżko było zbyt wygodne, a sufit miał odcień jasnego brązu. Uniosłam głowę i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Była to sypialnia, w której oprócz łóżka znajdowała sie jeszcze szafa, biurko, drzwi od jakiegoś pomieszczenia i krzesło, na którym siedziała dziewczyna… nie, to chłopak. Zmyliły mnie jego długie włosy. Chłopak miał je koloru jasnoniebieskiego. Jego oczy były szare i błyszczące. Był ubrany w czarną, rozsuwaną bluzę z kapturem, której rękawy sięgały mu do połowy dłoni i ciemne dżinsy. Na nogach miał czarne adidasy z fioletowymi wstawkami. Jego towarzysz, który stał obok miał lekko falowane, puszyste czerwone włosy i złote oczy ukryte za okularami z oprawką w panterkę. Miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, jasnopomarańczową bejsbolówkę i czarne spodnie z brązowym paskiem. Nie posiadał butów, jedynie białe skarpetki. Po chwili przyglądania im się, przypomniałam sobie skąd tu się wzięłam. Gwałtownie się uniosłam i wycofałam w bok, byle jak najdalej od tej dwójki, czego rezultatem było spadnięcie z łóżka. Kiedy uchyliłam powieki, nad sobą ujrzałam niebieskowłosego chłopaka. Posłał mi ciepły uśmiech i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc mi wstać. Postanowiłam być na razie grzeczna i skorzystać z pomocy, ale kiedy tylko chwyciłam jego dłoń, pisnęłam ze strachu. Ona nie była normalna! To był szkielet! Chłopak zaśmiał się widząc moją reakcję. – Spokojnie, to proteza. Sięga mi do łokci u obydwóch rąk. Straciłem je, kiedy wskutek wypadku samochodowego zostały zmiażdżone. – wyjaśnił odsłaniając ręce aż do ramion. Na ten widok wzdrygnęłam się i odwróciłam głowę, by na to nie patrzeć. – O, zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Shiro, a ten tu to Seven. To on mi sprawił te protezy. Genialne są, co nie? – Ee.. t–tak, jasne. – wyjąkałam odsuwając się do niego. Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę czerwonowłosego. – Widzisz? Przyznała mi rację! – Ta. Możemy chwilę porozmawiać na osobności? – Seven wskazał głową na drzwi. Shiro przytaknął po czym odchodząc odwrócił się do mnie z wesołym uśmiechem. – Tylko nigdzie nie odchodź! – po czym wyszedł. Oparłam się o ścianę i podkurczyłam nogi. A niby dokąd miałam teraz pójść? *** Stanąłem na korytarzu obok chłopaka. Seven wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, po czym oparł swoje dłonie o moje ramiona. – Skoro już zdecydowałeś się, że nam pomoże, to wiesz co powinieneś z nią zrobić. – powiedział. Zmarszczyłem brwi i pokręciłem głową nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi okularnikowi. Miałbym ją szantażować? Skrzywdzić? Wziąć jako zakładnika? Rozkochać w sobie? – Musisz użyć na niej swojej hipnozy. – O nie, nie zgadzam się. Masz pojęcie jak może się to skończyć? – Wiem, ale to jedyna szansa, aby ten twój plan się udał. – Nie ma mowy. – Co, zaczęło ci nagle na mnie zależeć, że nie chcesz tego zrobić? – Coś ty. Nie zamierzam zdradzać Lily. – To się nazywa zoofilia… – Zamknij się. Nic z nią nie robiłem. – Wracając do tematu, tylko 1 na 20 twoich hipnoz ma tak opłakane skutki. – I to jest mało?! – Obiecuję ci, że zarówno Lily jak i mi nic się nie stanie. Obiecuję. – posłał w moją stronę lekki uśmiech, po czym poklepał mnie po ramieniu i odszedł. Nie pozostało mi nic innego jak wykonać jego polecenie. *** Kilka minut później Shiro wrócił do pomieszczenia. Na jego widok, a raczej jego protez, zadrżałam. Chłopak podszedł do mnie i uniósł mój podbródek. Patrzyłam w jego oczy zaskoczona, ale również przerażona. Nie wiedziałam co planuje. – Susan… – jego głos był niezwykle delikatny, taki kojący. Mogłabym go słuchać godzinami. – Nie bój się… – automatycznie wraz z jego słowami uleciał ze mnie cały strach. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego. Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy, które nagle wydały mi się niesamowicie piękne. Poczułam gorąco w całym ciele, a szczególnie w miejscu gdzie mnie dotykał. Do mojej głowy nie docierały żadne racjonalne myśli. Przestałam nawet mrugać, a oddech stał się płytki i szybki. Moje serce dwukrotnie przyspieszyło bicie i myślałam, że zaraz wyrwie mi się z piersi. Byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko dla Shiro, dosłownie wszystko. Poczułam jego oddech na swoich policzkach. Jego twarz zaczęła zbliżać się do moich. Wiedziałam, co chciał zrobić i sama tego pragnęłam. Nasze usta spotkały się w połowie drogi. W mojej głowie kotłowała się jedna myśl. Muszę zostać jego szpiegiem i mówić mu o wszystkich poczynaniach policji, aby go uszczęśliwić. Chciałam widzieć uśmiech na jego ustach, dlatego przyjęłam tą wiadomość do siebie jako zupełnie naturalną. *** – I co? Mówiłeś, że mój plan nie wypali, a tu jednak. – oznajmiłem dumny z siebie. Susan bardzo nam się przydała. Większość sprawiła moja hipnoza, ale to był taki drobny szczegół. – Policja wstrzymała śledztwo z braku dowodów. – Tak, bardzo się cieszę. – mruknął Seven nie odrywając wzroku od komputera. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem. On potrafił popsuć dobry humor każdemu. – Oczywiście. – Ta, jasne. Poza tym, spójrz! Byłem w końcu u fryzjera! Zauważyłem rozdwojone końcówki, więc postanowiłem je podciąć. Teraz sięgając mi ledwo za ramiona. Seven w końcu spojrzał na mnie i utkwił krytyczny wzrok w moje włosy. – Całkiem nieźle, ale coś mi tu brakuje. – to mówiąc wziął nożyczki i błyskawicznie znalazł się obok mnie. Wziął kilka kosmyków z moje twarzy i podciął je, robiąc mi grzywkę. Na dodatek każdy kosmyk miał inną długość! – Co ty robisz?! – Jeszcze tylko spiąć resztę włosów. – skinął na stojącą niedaleko Susan. Dziewczyna szybko podeszła i wykonała zadanie. – Teraz jest idealnie. No, faktycznie, ciacho z ciebie. – Kiedy ty to mówisz, brzmi to jak obelga. – westchnąłem. Seven tymczasem powrócił do wgapiania się w monitor. Postanowiłem się przespacerować po budynku. Susan w magiczny sposób gdzieś zniknęła, Lily również nie widziałem od rana, a zawsze lubiła mi towarzyszyć w takich wędrówkach. – Idziesz gdzieś? – głos czerwonowłosego zatrzymał mnie w progu. – Na spacer po bazie, a co? – Skoro ci się nudzi, to przynieś mi łuk ze schowka. Wypadałoby trochę poćwiczyć, by odzyskać dawną formę. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do siebie na te słowa, po czym ruszyłem w stronę schowka. Pod drzwiczkami prowadzącymi do niego zobaczyłem czerwoną kałużę. Rozszerzyłem oczy i podbiegłem do tego miejsca modląc się by to nie była krew. Jednak czując charakterystyczny metaliczny zapach, nie miałem wątpliwości. Tylko… czyja to krew?! Nie byłem przerażony samą myślą co widzę, w końcu popełniłem tyle morderstw, że przyzwyczaiłem się do jej widoku. Bałem się, że może ona należeć do Susan lub nawet Lily! Otworzyłem gwałtownie drzwiczki, a tam ujrzałem zmasakrowane ciało mojej ukochanej suczki. W moich oczach stanęły łzy. Jak ktoś mógł tak postąpić z niewinnym zwierzęciem? Przecież ona nikomu nie wyrządziła krzywdy. Był to mały bezbronny piesek, który zawsze dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa zarówno w tych dobrych, jak i złych, chwilach. Co gorsza, jej śmierć oznaczała także koniec życia dla… – Seven!! – wrzasnąłem na całe gardło i rzuciłem się do biegu. Przez łzy kotłujące się w moich oczach biegłem wręcz na oślep, byle jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy chłopaku, który przecież był moim najlepszym i w zasadzie jedynym przyjacielem. Był jak brat, rodzina, której nigdy mi nie dano było mieć. Jak burza wpadłem do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Siedział dalej przy komputerze i jakby nigdy nic wpatrywał się w monitor zupełnie jak przed chwilą. – Seven… – wyjąkałem. W tym momencie coś nim wstrząsnęło. Złapał się za miejsce, w którym było jego serce, po czym przechylił się w bok spadając z krzesła. Podbiegłem prędko do niego i uklęknąłem przy nim kładąc sobie jego głowę na swoje kolana. Łzy skapywały z mojej brody na jego podkoszulek. Okulary zsunęły mu się z twarzy. Ostatkiem sił spojrzał mi w oczy. – Shiro… – wyszeptał. – Obiecałeś… obiecałeś, że zarówno tobie jak i Lily nic się nie stanie. Okłamałeś mnie! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ty również. Dlaczego mimo tego kazałeś mi użyć swoich mocy, skoro wiedziałeś, że cię to zabije?! Dlaczego mimo tego ja cię posłuchałem? – ostatnie słowo wypowiedziałem już cicho, nie mając siły krzyczeć. On w odpowiedzi jedynie lekko się uśmiechnął. – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę. Nie poradzę sobie sam… proszę… – Shiro… wraz z moją śmiercią odpieczętuje się w tobie moc. Nie jesteś człowiekiem, Shiro. Jesteś demonem. – powiedział to, po czym przymknął oczy, a z jego płuc wydostało się ostatnie tchnienie. Jego głowa bezwładnie opadła na moje kolana, a następnie zsunęła się na podłogę. Zacisnąłem mocno zęby starając się powstrzymać potok łez, ale nie potrafiłem. Krzyknąłem głośno dając upust swoim emocjom. Oparłem głowę o jeszcze ciepło ciało Seven i schowałem twarz w jego podkoszulku. Po chwili uniosłem głowę i wstałem. – Teraz nic mnie nie powstrzymuje. Pomszczę cię, Seven… jestem nowym porządkiem świata… jestem Karmą, która zawsze powraca! *** Wybiegłam z budynku. Starałam się uciec jak najdalej. Pamiętałam co robiłam przez ostatnie miesiące, ale czułam się jakby ktoś mnie kontrolował. Nie miałam swojej własnej woli. Dopiero na pogrzebie taty coś się we mnie odblokowało. Ale nie potrafiłam płakać. To było zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś wyprał mnie z jakichkolwiek uczuć. Teraz jedyne co chciałam zrobić to uciec z tego przeklętego miejsca. Nie potrafiłam tam dłużej wytrzymać. Musiałam to zrobić. Musiałam zabić Lily. Wiedziałam, że Seven, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo przed Shiro, wykombinował sposób, aby połączyć w pewnym sensie swoje ciało z Lily. Musiałam to przyznać. Seven był geniuszem. Był, bo miałam 100% pewności, że już nie żyje. Shiro pewnie się załamie i popełni samobójstwo nie chcąc zostać sam. Już miałam wybiec z ciemnej uliczki, kiedy jakaś siła uniosła mną i rzuciła o ścianę budynku. Krzyknęłam z bólu, po czym osunęłam się na podłogę. Otworzyłam oczy. Przede mną stał Shiro. Patrzył na mnie wściekły. – To twoja wina. To ty do tego doprowadziłaś. – warknął. Uniósł dłoń i zacisnął ją w powietrzu. W tym samym momencie poczułam jak coś uciska mnie w szyję i unosi do góry. Czy to możliwe? On posiada moc telekinezy? – Shiro… ja… wszystko wyjaśnię… – wydyszałam starając się jakoś uwolnić, ale to było tak samo jak walka z powietrzem. – Wyjaśnisz? – zadrwił. – Tu nie ma co wyjaśniać. – Shiro, proszę… – wyjąkałam czując jak mój organizm coraz bardziej domaga się tlenu. Chłopak trzymał mnie tak jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu puścił. Opadłam z powrotem na ziemię, łapczywie wdychając powietrze w płuca, jakby miało się zaraz skończyć. Cóż, w tej sytuacji było to bardzo możliwe. – Nie chcę cię zabijać… a wiesz dlaczego? – podszedł do mnie i kucnął unosząc mój podbródek do góry. – Bo możesz mi się jeszcze przydać. – wyszeptał mi do ucha, po czym uśmiechnął się niewinnie, zupełnie tak jak na początku naszej znajomości. – Ty nie możesz być człowiekiem… – Masz rację. Jestem demonem. Seven mnie przed chwilą uświadomił. – odsunął się posyłając mi złowieszczy uśmiech. – A teraz wybacz mi, ale chyba będę musiał cię trochę… upiększyć? – zapytał po czym wbił swoje palce prosto w moje oczy. Krzyknęłam głośno z bólu. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale chłopak był silniejszy. Mógł mnie po prostu zabić, a nie krzywdzić. Poza tym do czego będę mu potrzebna ślepa? *** Odstawiłem Susan do szpitala. Nie chcę żeby się wykrwawiła, jest mi potrzebna. Na dodatek to jedyna bliska mi osoba. Nie tak bliska jak Lily i Seven, ale wciąż… teraz zamierzam odpłacić się tym, którzy postanowili przemówić do rozsądku mojej zahipnotyzowanej towarzyszce. Policja. To ona tak naprawdę jest winna śmierci Seven i Lily. Zatrzymałem się przed komendą główną. Nie chciałem korzystać ze swojej mocy w tej sprawie, zemsta nie smakuje tak wspaniale, jeśli się nie poczuje krwi na swoich rękach. Nie zamierzałem tego szybko załatwiać. Dobrze tylko, że ojciec Susan zdążył umrzeć wcześniej. Chociaż dla mnie to zwykły policjant, a Susan nie zrobiłoby to różnicy. Wyczyściłem jej pamięć przed zawiezieniem jej do szpitala. Tak, to również potrafiłem. Hipnoza, czyszczenie pamięci i telekineza. To były moje umiejętności. Ściskając w dłoniach dwie siekiery, które wcześniej ukradłem z jakiejś stodoły, pewnym krokiem wszedłem do środka. Siłą woli zniszczyłem wszystkie kamery, aby nie mogli mnie nagrać. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i zacząłem rzeź. Najpierw wbijałem siekierę w plecy lub w brzuch, każdemu kogo napotkałem. Następnie odcinałem po kolei każdą kończynę, a na końcu głowę. Byłem cały we krwi, ale podobało mi się to. Pragnąłem więcej i więcej. Nic nie mogło mnie zatrzymać. Kiedy wymordowałem wszystkich znajdujących się w środku. Oblałem budynek benzyną i spaliłem. Do ogniska wrzuciłem siekiery, bo znudziło mi się ich używanie. Na przyszłość muszę znaleźć jakąś ciekawszą broń. Ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę budynku, który służył mi za dom. Po drodze upewniłem się, że żadne ślady już zaschniętej krwi nie skapywały na chodnik, mogłoby to doprowadzić ludzi do mnie. Spaliłem ubrania i dokładnie się wymyłem. Pochowałem Seven i Lily w grobowcu, który czerwonowłosy zmajstrował jeszcze za życia. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniłem… *** Słyszałam jakieś głosy i szuranie dochodzące z korytarza. Nie wiedziałam, czy się obudziłam, czy nie. Przed sobą widziałam jedynie ciemność. Dotknęłam rękami moje twarzy. Wyczułam palcami bandaż na moich oczach. Kompletnie nic z mojego życia nie pamiętałam. Nie wiedziałam kim jestem, jak mam na imię. Na dodatek nic nie widziałam. Bałam się. Rozpoznałam niektóre słowa z rozmowy dwójki ludzi, po których domyśliłam się, że jestem w szpitalu. Tylko co ja tutaj robię? Miałam jakiś wypadek? Może to dlatego nic nie pamiętam? Miałam nadzieję, że pamięć szybko mi wróci, to straszne tak obudzić się bez wspomnień. Usłyszałam, że drzwi się otworzyły i ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym leżałam. Prawdopodobnie był to lekarz, pielęgniarka, a może… rodzic? – Obudziłaś się w końcu, Susan. – usłyszałam męski głos. Należał z pewnością do młodego chłopaka może to był mój kolega, albo brat? Susan… a więc tak miałam na imię? – Przepraszam, ale… kim jesteś? Nic nie pamiętam… – Wiem. Bo to dzięki mnie. – zaśmiał się. W tym momencie naprawdę się przestraszyłam. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytałam. Czułam, że moje ręce drżą. On pewnie również to zauważył, bo zaśmiał się, tym razem głośniej. – Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Mów mi Shiro. Od tej pory będziemy nierozłączni. Tylko… musimy się wyrwać stąd. Trzymają cię tu niepotrzebnie. – nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale ufałam mu. Kiwnęłam głową na jego słowa. Usłyszałam jak kolejna osoba wchodzi do środka. – Przepraszam pana, ale nie powinien pan tu wchodzić. – usłyszałam stanowczy głos, pewnie pielęgniarki. Zdenerwowałam się. Dlaczego nie mógł tu wejść? Może ja chciałam, żeby był tu ze mną? – Mogę powiedzieć jedno… Gra się skończyła, moja pani. – w jego głosie słychać było drwinę. – Podejdź tu. – odezwałam się do pielęgniarki. Po krokach stwierdziłam, że wykonała polecenie. Położyłam dłoń w miejscu gdzie biło jej serce. Miało przyspieszone tempo. Bała się. Shiro podał mi coś do ręki. Było zimne, metalowe. – Shhh… spokojnie. Ja chcę tylko poczuć, czy masz serce. – uśmiechnęłam się, po czym wbiłam przedmiot w ciało pielęgniarki. HappyVirus94 (dyskusja) 21:35, paź 19, 2016 (UTC)HappyVirus94 Kategoria:Opowiadania